Of Fairies and Friendships
by Hiraethe
Summary: Because it's those small moments in our lives that affect us the most.
1. Bickslow and Evergreen

**Hello again, beautiful readers! So, okay, I know what you guys are going to say...I haven't been writing. BUT THAT IS NOT TRUE! I've been writing other stuff, like spoken word, and short stories, and other random junk that gets published. Anyway, I have an announcement to make. The reason for me not updating "Silence" is because, honestly, I have no idea where it's going to go. I've lost some interest in it. Also, I will hopefully update the Grayza fanfiction soon. It's in the works, I promise. But, here is an INTERACTIVE FANFICTION! Sort of. I write stories based on what you want.**

 **Here's how it works. In the reviews, send me all the list of BroTPS you want me to touch on. It can be of multiple people as well (e.g. Mirajane and Evergreen, Team Natsu, or Raijinshuu Tribe). I don't plan on making it romantic-but, if that's what you want, then okay! Also, if you want a scenario to be written about, PLEASE SAY SO! Honestly, I'm just doing this because I love you guys, I love Fairy Tail, and I love writing. So, that's what's up. Here we go with our first pairing: Bickslow and Evergreen!**

Evergreen, according to many of the Fairy Tail members, had always been a romantic at heart. Of course, she never admitted this: she was always expected to keep her mind on the battle, and her heart tied to her chest.

But Elfman changed all that.

She looked at him fondly. Up until the previous S-class exam, she had never paid much attention to him. He was always the overly muscular one, the loud one, and of course the guy who was constantly making speeches about being "manly". Honestly, she found him annoying before. But now, she couldn't resist him, and she didn't know what to do.

"Dreaming about your crush, Ever?" a voice said in derision, a snicker snapping apart her thoughts. She felt her face go red, and she turned around angrily.

"Oh shut up, Bickslow!" she yelled, pushing him away from her. He laughed again, putting his hands on her shoulders and grinning wildly.

"Well,you didn't deny it did you, Ever? Come on, I didn't just come here to make fun of you," Bickslow said, his childish expression suddenly growing serious. "We're going to hang out." Evergreen's eyes widened, for, even though she knew Bickslow was slightly silly, she wasn't sure she knew what he meant by this.

"Hang out? Should I call Freed and Laxus?" Evergreen asked, and he shook his head.

"We've hung out together by ourselves countless times, Ever. It's not a big deal," Bickslow said, taking her hand carelessly and pulling her out of the guild. They stopped after they were a few blocks away.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Evergreen rolled her eyes, combing back a strand of hair with her fingers.

"Um...go back home?" Evergreen said sarcastically.

"Okay, sure."

There was a silence.

"What is this, Bickslow?"

"It's friends bonding. Now get over here." he said, and Evergreen, who trusted Bickslow more than she did almost anyone in the guild, nodded and followed. Soon, Evergreen and Bickslow reached her dorm, and settled down in the living room.

"You finished renovating."

"Do you like it?"

"Well...it's an improvement!" Bickslow said, and Evergreen groaned, facing him in irritation.

"Okay, what's wrong with it THIS time?" Evergreen asked testily.

"Well, if you insist," Bickslow said, taking a swift survey of the place before clearing his throat dramatically. "You went back to the green, purple, and brown combo. Oh, also, your kitchen is way too high class! And your bedroom looks like it belongs to a teenager girl." Evergreen rolled her eyes again, before sitting down and leaning against him. She felt his rough fingers run through her hair.

"Wow, greasy."

"I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WASH IT OKAY?"

"Okay, Okay. Geez." He said, before slowly putting an arm around her. She closed her eyes at what they had been, and breathed in what they had become.

"You know, we're not friends. None of the Raijinshuu are, really." Evergreen said slowly, her mouth struggling to form the words she had so long tried to say to them. Bickslow looked at her in confusion, and she smiled.

"The Raijinshuu are a family, I think. Like a bunch of brothers and sisters. And that sort of bond won't ever be broken."

Evergreen was going to say more, before she was interrupted by a loud laugh. She looked at Bickslow, whose obnoxious tendencies were starting to emerge. About time. He was being WAY to nice before.

"Thanks for the speech, Evergreen!" he said, laughing a bit more, before hugging her. Only after she had fully processed his words, did she hug him back.


	2. Gray and Cana

**Welcome back! If you're here, then that means you probably liked my first chapter and are here to read more. Or, it could also mean you're giving me a second chance. Anyway, onto the next chapter, which is GrayxCana! Don't forget to review, and tell me what BroTPS you want me to do, or what scenario you want me to write! Note: This chapter might be OOC, depending on how you look at it. Anyway, let's do this!**

Gray's relationship with Cana had always been, for as long as their friendship had endured, purely platonic. The guild had always found it a beautiful thing to watch: because, as the two had known each other longer than any two Fairy Tail children had, they knew almost everything about each other.

So, when Cana asked to cuddle late at night, Gray didn't refuse.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?"Gray mumbled, swatting his hand carelessly. He didn't mind Juvia-in fact, she was one of his closest friends-yet he had to make his feelings clear to her. He heard someone groan, and a head go against his shoulder.

"Geez, it's just me." Cana said. He turned around to face her, too tired to talk much but too awake to ignore her.

"Something bothering you?" he asked, looking at the covers he had discarded throughout the night and wrapping her in them. She shook her head, her eyes only barely betraying her and extended her arms.

"Can we cuddle?" she asked, looking at him. He looked back at her, pulling her into an embrace. He felt her hair under his palms and her breath on his neck. Being about the same size as each other, Gray admitted that she was by the far the best person to cuddle with. He felt her arms tighten around him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Three. Your house is too far away, you know. I was freezing walking here from Fairy Hills." Cana said, letting out a laugh. Gray smiled as well, rubbing comforting circles on her back. Suddenly, he felt her arms release themselves from him. Thinking she was going to leave, he made to prop on his elbows, only to be struck down, rather harshly by a pillow.

He fell straight down on his bed, wincing at the pain in his belly.

"Whaa-what the hell, Cana?!" he growled, quickly getting up to find her. No use. The room was a mass of darkness in which the hunter could thrive.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Gray growled, grabbing a pillow and grinning.

"Ice-make...VAMBRACE!" he yelled, his arm extending and throwing the pillow forcefully at her at an alarming speed. He heard a squeal of excitement.

"Pillow Soldier" she screamed, unleashing her cards to create a soldier out of the pillows she had amassed. The soldiers, all adorable yet frighteningly dangerous, advanced towards him. Gray gritted his teeth.

"Cana, you liar!"

He heard a giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry Grumpy Pants. Didn't realize you needed your beauty sleep."

"GRUMPY PANTS?!"

"Hard of hearing, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Sleeping Beauty?!"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you'd be a bit more verbose, though...I mean, with all that stealing of Lucy's story, you'd think you learned something of it."

Gray rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. This was why Cana was one of his best friends, after all, and, as much as he pretended like he hated it, it made her special. He loved it.

"What's with that smug look on your face? Thinking of Erza, huh?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Gray heard her laugh again, and she stepped out of the shadows. There were tears of laughter.

"Man, you're so easy to tease. Come on, let's put back these pillows and snuggle." she said, disassembling the pillow soldiers and putting them back in the closet as well as on Gray's bed. He did as well, and they got back into bed, happy and tired. She lay her head on his chest. He put his arm on her shoulder. It was platonic. And it was perfect.


	3. Natsu and Lisanna

Lisanna opened her eyes, and immediately winced. Every part of her body was bathed in pain. She couldn't move, so she stopped trying.

"Lisanna...Lisanna!" she heard, as two hands turned her over onto her back. She let out a weak smile, sighing, before wincing at the sudden pain that shot through her body. However, none of it mattered now. Natsu was here.

"Lisanna, are you okay?" Natsu asked, scooping her into his hands. The dragon slayer wiped away the tears that had begun to stream down his face.

"I'm not losing you, Lisanna...not again." Natsu said, his voice breaking as he hugged her closer to his chest. Lisanna coughed up some blood. However, her pain subsided a little bit more, and she brought her hand to his face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Natsu. You and Happy are my two best friends, my second family. I'm happy at how far we've come together, and I'm never going to give it up!" she said, smiling at him. He gritted his teeth, getting up to carry her bridal style. She looked up at him, surprise on her face, before understanding overtook her.

Lisanna opened her eyes, and immediately winced in pain. She had been too reckless in her attacks and, thus, had gotten herself almost killed for it. She tried to move, but, as she found she couldn't, stopped trying.

"Lisanna...Lisanna!"

She manage to turn her head, and weakly smiled. Natsu scooped her up into bridal-style position, and quickly wiped away his tears away. She forced her eyes to stay open.

"Natsu..." she murmured, before coughing up some blood. He gritted his teeth, his eyes widening and his grip on her tightening.

"I'm not losing you, Lisanna...not again." he choked out, desperation in his eyes. He felt the shadows of the past reaching again to slap him in the face. Lisanna knew she was a grenade that would only hurt him. She looked away, limp in his arms.

"I'm alive, Natsu. And I always will be, as long as you believe in here," she said, putting a shaky hand to his heart. He looked down, obviously distressed by her words, until she let out a weak giggle.

"But I'm not going. Not now. Not for a long time." she said. "Natsu, you and Happy and Mira-nee and Elf-nii...and the rest of the guild too...is what keeps me alive. So, always be by my side?" Natsu looked at her, before hugging her as tightly as he possibly could (and as she could possibly stand before one of her bones got crushed).

"I'm never going to let you go," he said, his voice breaking and getting restored by the firmness in his love, "'cause I'm a Fairy Tail mage!"


	4. Gajeel and Juvia

**I didn't review this chapter, so there might be some mistakes in it. Sorry!**

It was the first time that the whole guild, despite their victory, wasn't happy. The guildhouse, which had just been repaired for them, had been destroyed, as had Magnolia Town, and many of the guild members had been left to cope with the scars on their hearts.

"Gray-sama...," Juvia said, sitting down and placing a hand on his lap. He didn't stir. "Gray-sama! It pains Juvia to see you moping around all day. Juvia wants to help you." Again, Gray ignored her. Despite his forgiveness of her, he wasn't in the mood to talk. It wasn't how Gray liked to cope with his emotional drama (even though it would probably be good for him), and, as much as Juvia worried for him, she moved away and went over to the next person who she thought of comforting: Gajeel.

He was sitting down among the rubble and wooden planks left behind from the aftermath. His head was in his hands. Juvia put a hand on his shoulder, and sat down next to him.

"Gajeel...Juvia is worried about you! Please let Juvia help you," she said, wrapping a soothing arm around him. He picked up his head and looked at her for a second, before shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"Metalicana has left me again." Gajeel said, laughing bitterly. "After not seeing each other for more than ten years, and all he can do is tease me. Idiot."However, pain was in his voice, an Juvia hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Juvia doesn't know how it is too feel like that, really," Juvia admitted, her arms still wrapped around him, "but Juvia won't let her friend suffer in silence!" Gajeel smiled weakly at her, a shadow of his usual over confident grin, but at least it was something.

"What happened, the ice block ain't talking to you?"

"Gajeel! Juvia's life does not revolve around Gray-sama!"

"Actually, I beg to-"

Gajeel felt Juvia's arms tighten around him, and he saw a huge smile form onto her face. He wordlessly shot an inquiring look at her.

"Gajeel, Juvia has known you for a long time! You are one of Juvia's best friends, and Juvia loves you!" Juvia said, shooting him a loving glance. Gajeel blushed a bit in embarrassment, looking away. He felt a twinge of guilt shiver up his spine, for, even though she was the reason he was in Fairy Tail, they didn't talk as much as they should, but felt some of his sadness disappear.

"Yeah... me too, Juvia," he said, hugging her back hesitantly. He felt her laugh a little bit. For, even though Juvia didn't know it, her happiness and light personality brought a lot of joy to people who thought they would never feel the emotion again. He smiled, looking up at the sky. The past, which had so long burdened his mind, flew out of him suddenly, and, for the first time, he was free.


	5. Gray and Lucy

**Wow, I just realized these are all boy-girl! Sorry, there will be pairings of the same gender, I promise you! Well, there would be if you guys suggested something...cough cough** **nudge nudge...but! I have another chapter out for you guys today, with my absolute FAVORITE BroTP ship! Give it up for Gray and Lucy!**

The Fairy Tail guild, while powerful as it may be, had never been known for its intelligent members. It was inevitable, many said, since Natsu and Gray were both notorious for demolishing the towns they were saving, and far too reckless in battle to ever get away unscathed. It was precisely for this reason that Lucy was so mad at Gray.

* * *

"Oww...Lucy!" Gray hissed, grabbing the part of his chest she was bandaging and growling in pain. Lucy shot him a glare, immediately silencing him, as she applied more pressure to his wound. He looked down at her, a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Lucy...you okay?" he asked timidly.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" Lucy screamed, blinking tears away before biting her lip harshly. "I could have handled that guy, you know. You didn't have to...," she felt her voice break, and didn't bother to speak anymore. Gray closed his eyes, recalling the events that had taken place in the moments before.

* * *

Gray forced his eyes open. It probably wasn't the best idea to take his first official S-Class mission with Lucy...after all, the first one, which he had done at Galuna Island, had left him with a scar on his forehead. Even though he knew he had gotten much stronger since that time, this particular one was extremely dangerous (something Lucy hadn't known), and he was starting to know why.

The mission, quite simply, was to defeat two evil dark mages which had been terrorizing a few villages. Upon reaching there, Gray had decided to get the stronger one, while Lucy, who hadn't been feeling well last week, would take the weaker.

He heard the scuffling of feet.

"Lucy!"

"I'm fine, Gray!" she said, her eyes locked on her opponent. He smiled affectionately at her, lingering a little bit to make sure she was alright, before settling down against one of the boulders. Suddenly, he saw the dark mage smirk.

"I see you've defeated my ally, Gray Fullbuster," he said ominously, yet his voice betrayed a slight undertone of glee. Gray grinned.

"Naturally."

"I commend you," he said, before sharply blocking another one of Lucy's attacks. And, something told Gray to get up.

For one, Lucy looked much more tired than before, with little cuts running across her body. She was barely blocking the attacks forced onto her, her body wincing in pain.

"Lucy...," he started, advancing quickly towards her. The dark mage slashed at her, throwing her down onto the ground. Her stardress disappeared in a glimmer of light. Lucy attempted to get up, but failed.

"Lucy!" he shouted, rushing over to her side quickly, and scooping her into his arms. She winced again, breathing heavily.

"No, Gray, I got this...I'm stronger now...," she said, coughing before her eyes widened. "GRAY!" The dark mage had unleashed another attack, now directly aimed at her stomach. Gray felt his arms collapsed beneath him. So, he did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment. He rolled in front of her.

And then, in a spasm of darkness, everything went black.

* * *

Gray forced his eyes back to her.

"If I didn't do it, then you would have been impaled." he whispered. Lucy shook her head impatiently, pain straining in her voice.

"I don't care! The same thing happened to you...," she said, "Listen Gray...I need to prove that I'm just as strong as you and Natsu. I can't be a burden anymore!" Gray pulled into her a hug, resting his chin on her head.

"No Lucy. You don't need to prove anything."

He looked down at her, and she was still, her eyes pensive and serene. He didn't know how it happened really-how Lucy, who had just suddenly bounced into his life, had become a little sister to him. He hugged her tighter, and Lucy hugged back. He felt a smile blossom on her lips.

"I know."

* * *

 **And we are done! Wow, I am exhausted. There might be some grammar mistakes. I don't check my work over, and won't start now. Sorry, by the way, for all the angst and hugging and drama. Weren't you warned by the "Hurt/Comfort" tag? Anyway, hope you liked it! Give me prompts/BroTPS/Scenarios when you review! See you next time!**


	6. Gray and Jellal

**Hello! Okay so this will be a very short chapter. The intro, probably, will be even longer than the actual story! Anyway...thanks to ANCIENT ALLIANCE for giving some feedback & suggestions! I promise I'll get to them right after this. But the pairing is a surprise. Also, I haven't updated a lot is because I'VE BEEN SOOOO BUSY, and really overworked. But I'm back. WOOP WOOP!**

* * *

"Hey," Gray murmured, his eyes hidden by his bangs. Jellal looked at him. His hand was nearly crushing the drink he was holding, and his mouth was formed in a trembling line. Suddenly, the ice mage looked up, fixing him in a piercing gaze.

"Don't hurt her," he whispered. Jellal gulped, sudden flashes of his past vibrating in his mind in short convulsions of reality, and he didn't dare, didn't trust himself, to speak. Because, in Gray's eyes he saw something, something that told him that if he took one step backwards, made one mistake, Gray would be right there to catch her. Right there to make him pay. Suddenly, the ice mage's intense glare melted into a confused countenance, and he groaned.

"I'm sorry...I get sort of over protective of her, you know?" he asked, and Jellal nodded hesitantly. Gray massaged his temples, before taking a long gulp of his drink.

"She's special to you, isn't she?" Jellal asked him, and a soft blush crept up Gray's cheeks, and he smiled down at his glass. Suddenly, with a loud click, the door flew open, and Erza walked in with a few cakes in her hand. She looked at the two boys fondly.

"What did you guys talk about while I was gone?" she asked. The two boys exchanged a knowing smile.

"Nothing."

* * *

 **YAAAAY I'M FINISHED! Hope you enjoyed. You guys know the drill. Peace out!**


	7. Erza and Lucy

**Hello everyone! So, I have two drabbles...and both of them are about Erza and Lucy (ish). Remember,tell me what you want me to write. My goal for today: to get through all of the relationships you wanted. So, today will be a day of a lot of posting! ENJOY! Thanks to YURI HANNAH (I think you're the person who asked for this, right?) for giving me this suggestion, and being just awesome in general. You go girl. Anyway, I am so exhausted. Let's get this over with.**

Erza couldn't move. Her breath came out in shaking jagged pants, her body riddled with cuts and bruises. She struggled to keep her eyes open, yet something told her she wouldn't make it this time. She was too far away to receive help from any of the others...at least, that's what she thought.

"Erza!"

She looked up.

Lucy ran up to her, grabbing her wrist to sling her over her shoulder. Erza looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Lucy," she said, biting her lip. Lucy shook her head, giving her a sincere smile.

"It's okay, Erza. Everyone needs saving sometimes...even you." Erza smiled at the comment, because the last time she had been saved was at the Tower of Heaven. Yet, this time seemed different. She stumbled a bit on a piece of rock shooting out of the ground. Lucy steadied her, without a word, and they continued. For a while, they made quiet conversation, until Erza became too tired to, and Lucy lifted her onto her back. Before losing conscience, she swore she had heard something.

"Erza, I love you."

* * *

 **Wow, this is just like a chapter I posted in my Grayza fanfic, and I just noticed it. Well, that's okay. It doesn't really matter to me, because I'm writing Erza and Lucy and I'm happy.**

"That's ENOUGH!" Erza screamed. Gray and Natsu looked at each other, before growing silent. Erza shook her head in anger, sending both of them a piercing gaze.

"I am sick of tired of both of you. All you do is fight, upset my cake, and take everything for granted!" she said. "Don't you know how hard it is for the guild when you two fight? Or when you two damage towns?" Again, there was no answer. The guild hall, which had been lively, was now dead silent, and no one made eye contact with her.

"Erza, we're...,"

"I don't want to hear it. Both of you, get out of my sight," she said, massaging her temples, and Natsu and Gray left instantly.

"What the hell, Erza?!" Cana said, approaching her angrily. Erza didn't look at her. "Watch your tongue! Gray and Natsu just came back from a hard job, they're tired, and all you can do is yell at them?" Erza understood the deeper meaning Cana had weaved in. _Gray and Natsu were injured. And, instead of helping them out, she was giving them a hard time. Even after the many times they had saved her._ Lucy put a hand on Erza's shoulder.

"It's okay. Gray and Natsu understand," she said, smiling at her. Even though they were most likely slightly shaken (it was ERZA after all)...they would understand. Erza smiled, giving a hug to her. Cana looked at the scene quietly, before leaving to find them.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Lucy," she said, "It's true...I was harsh on them. It's up for me to mend things here." She released Lucy, and they both exited the guild.

* * *

She found Natsu in Lucy's house. He and Happy were training, so, when they saw Erza enter, they freaked out and threw their dumbbells onto the walls. It left a crack.

"E-Erza...," Natsu muttered, before his eyes strayed to Lucy for some help. He had never been the most charismatic person, and, thus, had no idea what to say. "I'm sorry?" Erza shook her head.

"I'm sorry as well. I've been a bit on edge lately, it seems," she said, and before Natsu could ask her if it related to "her time of the month", she reached over and hugged him. Natsu hesitantly hugged her back, and, for a while, none of them wanted to let each other go.

* * *

Gray wasn't in Magnolia. She had assumed that he would be by the (their) river, but, when not finding him there, she could only think of one other place.

"Gray...," she said, startling the ice and Cana were sitting next to his parents' grave, Cana huddled under his jacket and Gray half naked. When Erza saw him, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Wha...what?" he asked, looking down at himself to see what was so terribly amusing. She shook her head, sinking down next to him to pay her respects.

"Are these your parents?" she asked, and Gray's face sunk. He nodded solemnly.

"I'm sure they'd be-"

"They are," he said, his mouth quivering a bit, and his eyes starting to water a bit. Erza nodded, pulling Gray against her.

"You're okay...," she whispered. He didn't respond. After an hour, they got up and returned to Lucy's house.

* * *

They were caught up in another one of Natsu and Gray's pointless brawls. Everything had seemed to return to normal, and Lucy, who had been watching Erza for a while, finally felt relieved. As an apology present, Erza had insisted on bathing with the two, and Lucy had made dinner for everyone. Erza, who had been sitting next to her, suddenly leaned against her.

"Thank you," she murmured. _For everything._

* * *

 **I was going to write a third one, but I've been SUPER busy and SUPER tire so I decided to skip it. Anyway, hope you liked it. Review, if you can. Stay tuned for another piece! XOXO-Hiraethe.**

 **P.S. This might have mistakes in it.**


	8. Gray and Mirajane

**Hey guys! A quick apology for the slow decrease in quality. Anyway, quick thanks to Absolute-ZERO999 because you have given me such amazing feedback, from the very beginning (of like everything). So, thanks (hugs)! Also, I promise I'll update the Grayza fanfic, soon! Today, I promise. I literally just started this chapter right after I published the Erza and Lucy fanfic. And I'm all fired up! This is to AncientAlliance...it's Gray and Mira time! Basically this is the story behind the cover of Gray and Mirajane from one of the chapters. Hope you enjoy...XOXO!**

Gray had never been a morning person, as far as Mirajane knew. So, when she saw him standing at her doorstep at 6:30 AM, it had been a surprise.

But, a perfect one at that.

"Good morning, Gray!" she said, in her usual cheery voice, and the ice mage smiled at her before entering.

"Hey, Mirajane," he said, before looking at the pancake batter on the counter. "Are you making breakfast?" Mirajane nodded, motioning him to the dining room table before tying an apron around her dress.

"Yes, but Elfman is on a mission right now. Would you like some?" she asked, and he nodded before grabbing for a newspaper. Gray flipped it open, skimming it a bit before putting it down to gaze at her. Mirajane turned away from her cooking, staring at him back. After what seemed like hours,he looked down and sighed.

"Is something the matter, Gray?" she asked, passing him a plate of pancakes and sitting across from him. His eyes showed the aftermath of a night of concern and contemplation, and he nodded.

"It's Erza. She seems a bit...off lately, you know?" he said. Mirajane put a hand on his, her face growing serious. Gray continued.

"She's always so distant, yet she's sensitive. She needs to let me...let Fairy Tail...help her, and I just...," he said, his eyes growing sad, "don't know what to do."

"How do you expect me to help you? You probably know Erza better than anyone, you know," she said, looking down at his pancakes. "Start eating. They'll get cold." Gray groaned.

"I don't have time to eat! I need to help her...," he said, and Mirajane laughed. She took a forkful of his pancake, shoving it into his mouth.

"Whaa-Mira!" he said, nearly choking. She giggled a little bit more, recoiling from his face before leaning closer in surprise. She brushed the bangs out of his face, her eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Where did this come from?" she asked, touching his scar delicately. He hissed slightly in pain, but didn't answer.

"Gray...," she cooed, "Don't make me force it out of you!" He shivered at the thought of how she would "force" him to answer. When she put her mind to it, she could even be more scary than Erza.

"Galuna Island," he said, a sad expression growing upon him. "Long story." He looked away from her, and she didn't pry further. She sat back in her seat, and reverted to her usual happy countenance.

"Okay then, I won't mother you any further," she said, before looking at him affectionately. "Just...take care of yourself, okay?" Gray smiled at her, nodding.

"This was nice, Mirajane. Thanks for the food," he said. They really should do this more often. She nodded, pulling Gray into a hug.

"Thanks for your company! Sometimes it get's lonely...," she said, looking down at the ground. Gray swallowed the last of his food.

"Well...maybe we can meet next Monday?" he asked timidly, and Mirajane's face brightened immediately.

This tradition continued for many years, without anyone but Lisanna knowing, but, on that particular Monday afternoon, something was formed into their hearts. And, it never really left, just grew, and it wasn't love but it was something else, something else that both of them was certain was there.

And they were happy.

 **I'm DOOOOOONE! YES YES YES YES YES! Keep your eyes open for a new chapter later today. More fun is coming. But, first, I need to update my Grayza fanfiction. So it may take some time. Peace Out!**


	9. Natsu,Gray, and Erza

**I went to ComiCon today-and met Gimli omg omg omg! Any of you guys read LOTR? There was a lot of Fairy Tail as well, and a stuffed Plue!**

"Simon...," Erza murmured, sitting by herself at one of the guild tables. She put a hand to her face, ordering herself not to cry, yet she still felt her palms grow damp with tears. She bit back a sob, hissing.

Natsu and Gray both looked at her in worry. They knew what this day signified to her-what it signified for all of them-and, yet, they didn't know how to approach such a thing. Gray felt a hand grasp his arm.

"Oi, Gray...,"Natsu said, looking at his redheaded friend intently. Gray nodded, and they both went towards her. They slipped into one of the guild seats on either side of her. Gray put an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Let go of me," she said, her voice breaking slightly, yet she didn't struggle against him. Natsu grinned at her, grasping her hand into his.

"Sorry, Erza, but we're not going to let you fight through this alone," he said. Erza winced at his words, unwanted memories coming back to her and she removed her hand from her face to reveal tears streaming down her face. Gray pulled her closer to him, and Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, Erza...I know it's hard," he whispered. "Hell, how do you think I felt when Igneel died?" Erza wiped her eyes, sniffling a bit as she looked down at the ground. However, she saw him smile, and something seemed to lift off her chest.

"It's important to remember those who have passed on," Natsu continued, and he saw Gray wince noticeably, "but you don't celebrate their lives in sadness. You celebrate it by enjoying every day, to the very, very fullest." Erza felt her eyes fill up in tears again, and she bit her lip forcefully.

And remember that we'll always be here for you," Gray said, smiling at her, before planting a kiss on her cheek affectionately. She smiled at him, wrapping both of them in a hug. She let out a sigh, breathing away her feelings of regret and inhaling in the love of her two friends. Both of them had become brothers to her-and, while she knew she was harsh to them at times, she would surely be perpetually broken if something was to happen to any of them. She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her.

And the day was over.

 **How did you like it? This was your suggestion Absolute-ZERO999, so I hope I did your vision justice. I AM SO SICK! And I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow, and I really don't want to because I can barely move. Hope you liked it, review, respond, all that jazz! Peace! ~Hiraethe**

 **P.S. No, I never proofread my stories. I need some sleep. See y'all soon!**


	10. Gray and Lisanna

**Hello again! I'm sicker than yesterday...and I am about to leave for the doctor's, so this will be uploaded after I return. Anyway, this will be a fairly long intro, in which I thank/answer all the reviewers:**

 **Yuri Hannah: I'm all about those sweet moments...I think it's a lot better than full-on romantic makeouts, because in the end it's the small moments you'll remember.**

 **Viperhat: I've missed you! Don't worry, everyone gets writer's block, especially me, but just keep writing. Eventually it will pass. Just don't let it get the upper hand.**

 **Absolute-ZERO999-I know I've told you this before... But thanks for being there for me. I can't bear not finishing fanfiction, so Silence will be finished soon (yay! so excited). Just letting you know, dear!**

 **AncientAlliance- I'll take your suggestions to heart (SHOCK! IS IT THIS FANFICTION CHAPTER?) and will start working on it soon.**

 **And I'm done. Thanks. I'm listening to the Beatles right now (Lucy In the Sky with Diamonds) and feeling loved. Let's get onto the chapter. I'm in a particularly good mood, because Poketail updated** _ **Return of the Calamity**_ **(yes I fangirl over her). Anyway, enough rambling. Let's get on into it!**

* * *

When Gray found out Lisanna was alive, he didn't know how to react. He had shared many fond childhood memories with her, and, while they were not known for being close, Lisanna knew she had a special place in his heart. When she turned towards him after her hug with Natsu, he felt something rise up in his throat, and he wasn't quite sure what it was.

* * *

"Something wrong, Gray?" Lisanna asked, approaching him as he sat alone at one of the guild tables. He winced at her words, but shook his head. He heard her make a disapproving hum with her mouth, and she sat down next to him.

"Mira told me about it, you know," she whispered.

"Well then maybe you should stay out of it," Gray retorted, but immediately regretted it. He saw tears form in the corner of her eyes, and she stood up to leave. The ice mage sighed, closing his eyes. "No, wait, I'm sorry. You can stay." Lisanna smiled at him, before picking up his clothes from the floor and throwing it at him.

"It's so hot in here," Gray muttered.

"It's literally in the negatives outside."

Gray rolled his eyes at the comment, before putting on his clothes again. They stared into each other's eyes for a bit, before they looked away.

"It must be hard," Lisanna said. Gray's figure trembled a little bit, and she heard him sniffle.

"Yeah."

"Well, I...Gray, are you okay?" Lisanna asked, and he wiped his eyes with his arms frantically, yet a sob escaped his mouth. Lisanna hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be okay...,"Lisanna said. She heard Gray sniffle by her side. "It's going to be okay now."

"Lisanna..."

"Gray," Lisanna said, putting her cheek to his. "Don't say anything." He stayed silent, until his sniffling had subsided. They had untangled from their grasp. The two of them looked at each other, one with red and splotchy eyes and the other with galaxies etched into her pupils, and, for that moment, everything seemed to be alright.

* * *

Lisanna ran towards him, hugging him tightly. He had grown up into a handsome man, she thought, squeezing herself tightly onto his chest. She felt something fall onto her head, and she looked up. Tendrils of tears were running down the ice mage's cheeks, his mouth slightly open as he stared down at her.

"I missed you, Gray," she said. He felt his arms go around her, and hug her as tightly as she could. Even though it was becoming extremely difficult to breathe, she ignored it.

"Lisanna," he muttered, feeling her back pensively. If miracles like this could happen, then maybe he should...no, he was thinking too much into this.

"Gray, you okay?" Lucy asked, looking at Lisanna and back at him in worry. Lisanna must have been very important to Natsu and Gray, it seems. The celestial mage smiled. She would have to get to know her.

"Huh? Yeah...," he said, before smiling down at Lisanna. "You've grown so much." She rolled his eyes at his observation, before laughing.

"You have too."

* * *

 **I guess you guys can tell how much I love Lisanna, right? She is my third favorite character after Gray and Cana, because of how nice she is. Lisanna needs more love!**

 **Ooh, one more thing! Sorry for the brevity of these chapters. I didn't proofread this. Review, all that jazz.**


	11. Gray and Laxus

**Hello! Okay, so I went to the doctor's and I don't have strep throat, but I failed the eye exam with one of my eyes (I was like: E,F,P ... um, X,G, B?). I basically made up all of the answers, because I was just that desperate. But, I don't think I'll get glasses. Anyway, here is another one for you today, from (ummm, let me check) AncientAlliance again! Props for this idea, by the way. I hope this will be a bit more light-hearted (nope) than my usual melodramatic sappy drabbles. And hopefully you enjoy.**

* * *

Gray opened his eyes, and immediately shut them again in pain. He groaned. He saw a yellowish figure approach him, kneeling down at his penetrated his hands, and he balled his hands into fists.

"Gray?" said a deep voice, and the figure became clearer, as did the rest of the room. Gray managed to prop himself up on his elbows, and the figure pushed him against the pillows.

"What happened?" Gray asked weakly. Laxus shook his head, tightening his bandages, before letting out a sigh.

"You were being reckless, now hold still," the dragon slayer said, wiping off some of the blood. Gray winced slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think," Gray said, flexing his arm a bit, before chuckling. Gray had never seen this side of Laxus: most of the time he seemed distant and bitter, with a rather scary amount of ambition. He saw Laxus sigh, sinking deeper into his chair.

"Next time, leave the guild master to me, okay?" Laxus said, giving him a harsh look. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I would have if you weren't so slow," Gray teased, grinning.

"Talking back to me, are you?"

"What if I am?"

Laxus sighed, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Nothing, I guess. Grandpa would kill me if I beat you up," Laxus said, scratching the back of his head as he opened one of his eyes to look at the eight year old ice mage, and smiled reassuringly. Gray smiled back.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime," Laxus said, staring down at the ground. "Fairy Tail is a family, after all."

Which was why, as the years passed, Gray was confused.

Laxus seemed to turn sour. The relationship they once had was fraying at the sides, crumbling into something he wasn't sure of anymore. Laxus wasn't the person he used to be, and that troubled Gray. What warm heartedness had existed in him before was diminished, and Laxus distanced himself from everyone, with nothing more than a cocky smirk and bitter eyes.

However, after the Fantasia battle, Laxus was admitted once more into the guild, and they renewed their friendship. After a quick fight with Natsu, Laxus joined Gray at one of the guild tables.

"Beat up Natsu again?" Gray asked, looking at the unconscious figure being carried to the infirmary by a not-too-pleased Gajeel and Mirajane. Laxus nodded, sipping some water from his was silence for a while. Laxus's eyes were fixated on the x shaped scar on Gray's side.

"Where did you get that from?" Laxus asked. Gray's mind flashed back to Ultear, and he winced. Laxus simply stared at him, no emotion displayed on his face.

"I accidentally cut myself," Gray said. Laxus nodded silently, before turning to face Gray. Their eyes interlocked.

"Hey," Laxus said, grinning nostalgically, "remember that time when we went on that mission with Cana?" Gray smiled. They had gone on hundreds, probably, but he knew exactly the one Laxus was talking about.

"How could I forget? Cana and I still go on missions together, though," Gray said, and Laxus's face softened slightly, and a small smile formed on his face.

"Maybe you could join us sometime?" Gray asked, and Laxus nodded.

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"What are you guys talking about?" Cana asked, putting an arm around both of them and hugging them tight. Gray blushed, and Laxus gave her a glance of card mage smiled widely.

"We should all go on a mission together," Gray replied, smiling up at his friend, "Like we used to when we were kids." Cana smiled back, pushing Gray over so that she could share his seat.

"Oh? Would the high and mighty Laxus be okay with going on a mission with some weaklings like us?" she teased, receiving a playful jostle from Laxus in return.

"Shut up," Laxus said, making Cana laugh again. She pulled them into a hug once more, knocking them out of their chairs. They fell onto the ground.

"I'm so glad we're back together again," Cana said, "at our beginnings." Laxus and Gray exchanged a smile.

That same day, they picked a job. A particularly difficult S-class mission-the first one Gray had been on since Galuna Island-and, while both Gray and Cana got very injured, and Laxus had to end up saving them several times, it really felt like they were back.

They were home.

 **Aww, I loved writing this! Leave a review-they make me happy. See you next time! ~Hiraethe**


	12. Elfman and Lisanna

**I caught up with all of your recommendations, I believe. Enjoy the rapid updates while you can...I will be very busy this week (again), so only expect one or two updates from Monday to Thursday. I am also juggling "Silence" and my "Grayza Drabbles" as well...but this is my number one priority for now. This one is one I made up myself, in honor of such a beautiful brother-sister relationship: Elfman and Lisanna!**

* * *

"Lisanna!"

Mirajane and Lisanna were up in an instant, rushing over to Elfman's bedside. His hands were balled up in fists, and his face was twisted into a pained expression. Mirajane whispered _nightmare_ under her breath, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Lisanna...don't leave me," Elfman muttered, a sob escaping his lips. Lisanna covered her mouth, a tear threatening it's way down her face, and Mirajane shook him gently. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he looked around.

"Elf-niichan...," Lisanna managed, before Elfman reached over to hug her. He gritted his teeth, both of them dropping to their knees. Mirajane heard some muffled sobs, but she ignored it as she looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Elfman said, "I'll never lose you again." He ruffled her hair affectionately. "It was just...,"

"It was just a nightmare," Lisanna said, closing her eyes. Elfman nodded, still not completely convinced, but hugged her tighter nonetheless. Mirajane joined them. And, out of the sniffles and sobs, something seemed to form inside all of them, joining them in something magical and magnificent, something that was only a fantasy but felt like so much more. But, it was only for a moment.

Everything returned back to normal, and they were just three siblings in a twisted world. But that was okay. If they had each other, it would be.

* * *

 **I'll try to get all of the recommendations (I got one while I was writing this) by tonight. Hope you liked it! This was written very quickly, so I know it's not too good, and I apologize for the excessive hugging. See you all (hopefully) soon!**


	13. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel

**I told you I wasn't planning on updating...but, I'm a bit more free now. Here is one of the reviews one of you guys requested...hope you enjoy! Oh, also, I forgot to celebrate my one month anniversary (woah, Hiraethe! that's soooo special) since being here! So...yay, I guess! Even though I'm like a week late...**

 **Exciting news! I will most likely update "Silence" story soon (thanks Poketail!). And, since I've wasted enough of your time with these pointless intros, let's get on into it.**

* * *

Gray was in a good mood as he walked down the Magnolia streets, turning to look at the boats that drifted down the water serenely, undisturbed by the winds that tossed it forwards. The sun was already starting to fall behind the trees, and Gray, who had returned from an exhausting mission that afternoon, was starting to feel the effects of it. He created Lucy's house key out of ice, and unlocked her house.

"I'm home, Lucy...," Gray mumbled, turning on the lights.

And, so ended Gray's cheery mood.

"What are _you_ doing here, Flame brain?" Gray asked, irritation in his voice. Natsu, who had been helping himself to some of the cookies Lucy had made earlier, gave him a look of annoyance.

"Hi Gray!" Happy said, waving a paw at him. Gray smiled at him, before Natsu cleared his throat. Gray gave him a glare, and they both looked at each other with provocation between their teeth.

"Are you serious? What are _you_ doing here?" Natsu asked, before stuffing two more cookies into his mouth. Gray muttered _pig_ under his breath.

"What was that, Gray-chan?" Natsu asked, grabbing his collar. Gray felt his anger boil. Damn it, he wasn't a little baby, he was a full grown man, and if someone of Natsu's caliber were to address the GREAT Gray, he would have to say Gray-SAN. When Natsu snickered at Gray's stunned face, Gray lost control.

"WANNA GO?"

"HELL YEAH!"

And so, the two broke out into a fight, throwing punches at lightning speed. Suddenly, Gray looked over his shoulder, and Natsu (who didn't want to hurt Gray seriously, of course) bounced back. There wasn't a sound for a moment, and Natsu began to feel worried.

"Gray, is something wrong?" Natsu asked, approaching him cautiously.

"Um, Natsu...I think we lost Happy." Gray said. Natsu looked around, before realizing that Gray, was, in fact right. It was not long until Natsu was down on his knees, frantically searching for his exceed in worry.

"...He's probably scared...and lonely...and, most likely, hungry...," Natsu said, kneeling down to check under Lucy's bed. Suddenly, the dragon slayer turned towards him. "Gray, what do we do?" The ice mage rolled his eyes.

"What, you've never lost him before? Knowing you, you probably once-"

"Gray, this isn't time for jokes," Natsu said, pacing quickly around the living room. "Lucy's landlady was just here. WHAT IF SHE STOLE HIM AND TURNED HIM INTO...," Natsu shivered just thinking about it.

"I'm sure Happy's not like that fur that always hangs around her neck," Gray comforted, but Natsu brushed off his condolences.

"HAPPY!" He shouted.

And, suddenly, Natsu and Gray heard three bodies come out from the kitchen.

"What are _you_ guys doing here?" Gajeel asked, scratching the back of his head. Next to him were the two exceeds, seemingly fine.

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted, rushing up to scoop him into his arms. Happy gave Natsu a confused look, before hugging back.

"Umm, Natsu,you're sort of choking me...," Happy said, and Natsu loosened up a bit.

"I'm so glad you're not dead...,"Natsu said, restraining himself from hugging him tighter. Happy gave a questioning look to Gray, and the ice mage, who definitely was not in the mood to explain, just shook his head. The raven turned to Gajeel, who in turn looked back at him.

"Since when have you come here?" Gray asked, crossing his arms.

"Since last week. Lucy's supposed to be in a show with me," Gajeel said, brushing off Natsu's fighting provocations and sitting down on the floor. Gray nodded, before yawning. Natsu looked at the ice mage deviously.

"Aww, poor Gray-chan, he needs to say his beddy-bies now." Natsu teased, before being knocked down by a pillow to the head. Gray had stood up, towering over the two mages suddenly, and not a single one could see his eyes.

"Gray, you're looking scary...," Happy said, hiding behind Natsu.

"No one calls me Gray-chan."

Gray was about to continue, before being hit by another pillow.

"If it's a pillow fight you want, Ice Princess...then that's what you'll get," Natsu said, grinning maniacally. Gajeel, who had been watching from the sidelines, slapped Pantherlily on the head with Lucy's comforter. Pantherlily let out a shout of surprise, looking at Gajeel in shock.

"Why did you do that, Gajeel?"

Gajeel looked at him, his grin, while evil-looking, sincere.

"Thinking of it as training." Gajeel said, before Pantherlily, now in his biggest form, threw him over his head and into Natsu. Both fell down again, groaning in pain. Happy, who had almost been victim to the fall, ran over to Gray, hugging him tightly.

"Gray, I'm scared...," Happy said. Gray hugged him back, however, didn't seem to hear him, for he threw three pillows on the collapsed bodies of Gajeel and Natsu. They both got up quickly, and the ice mage threw Happy out of the way as he used a pillow to shield from the onslaught of attacks from the two. They continued like this for a while, until, someone's body hit the ground.

Gray fell asleep first. Despite the adrenaline fights gave him, he was still tired from his mission in the morning, and he fell onto the ground with a soft thud and a gentle exhale. Gajeel and Natsu looked down from their fight. Natsu sighed, taking Gray's body over his shoulder and putting him in Lucy's bed. For once, everything seemed peaceful, and Natsu and Gajeel decided that it was time to go to sleep as well.

* * *

When Lucy and Erza walked in at the middle of the night, they couldn't help but laugh. Gray was pushed to the side of her bed, nearly toppling off, with Natsu's arm wound around him protectively, and Happy in between them, snuggled in between both of them with a peaceful expression on his face. Gajeel was sprawled out horizontally, his head hanging off and his feet brushing the curtains. Pantherlily was cuddled in his arms. Pillows were piled on them, along with a blanket that Gray had thrown off, and the ice mage's clothes had somehow found their way stuffed in Lucy's underwear drawer. Erza, who didn't seem to comprehend the problem of this, turned towards the armchair.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make do here tonight," Erza said. Lucy nodded, before both of them squished into the tiny armchair and covered themselves with a blanket.

* * *

When they woke up in the morning, Natsu, upon hearing about his sleeping position, was horrified, and he and Gray immediately broke out in a fight. Happy complained to Lucy about the "pillow fight purge", and Gajeel and Lucy began to discuss about Lucy's dance sequence. Erza and Pantherlily stayed off to the sides. Erza's eyes softened, and a gentle smile spread it's away across her face.

"It's hard to believe how much I love these idiots," Erza said, laughing a bit. Pantherlily looked at her, before nodding silently.

"They sure are a rowdy bunch."

"Yes," Erza agreed, before pulling Natsu and Gray into a hug. Both were taken by surprise.

"Something wrong, Erza?" Gray asked, before both were squeezed harder.

"I love you both," Erza whispered, pecking both on the cheek. The two boys blushed. "Never forget that." After a while, Natsu and Gray were allowed to wriggle out of her grasp, but, instead of fighting, they sat together.

"Do you...want to go on a mission?" Gray asked, his voice quiet yet firm. Natsu grinned.

"Sure! Happy, let's go!" Natsu said, pulling Gray and the exceed outside. Gray turned back to Lucy, and gave her a gentle smile.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Lucy!"

Lucy sighed, nodding her head. Natsu laughed

"Bye Lucy! See you soon!", he shouted. When the two were out of the building, and Gajeel and Pantherlily left for a training session, Erza and Lucy were left alone. Too tired to go to the guild after their mission, they sat by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and huddling in blankets. Erza took a large bite of her cake.

"This is nice."

Lucy took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Aaand SCENE! This was perhaps the one I loved writing the most...god, I love all of them sooo much. And, finally, it was actually a decent length! Thanks so much Absolute-ZERO999, you made my day with this prompt. I had so much fun with it, I really did, and will be back for more! Love you guys, forever~**


	14. Gray and Ultear

**This is a pairing that I thought up. It's Gray and Ultear, because...can you imagine the pain Gray went through? He was given Ultear as a second chance (sort of)...and then she left him too. In my opinion, Gray has the most terrible life out of all the characters in Fairy Tail, and, while it makes me happy he's such a complicated character, it saddens me to see Gray always hurting and feeling guilty. Anyway, this is about Gray and Ultear, when they meet up after seven years.**

* * *

Gray watched in silence as Natsu writhed in pain, apprehension and worry crawling up his looked at him, eyeing him expectantly.

"I suppose it's your turn, Gray," she smiled, approaching him.

"Umm...ladies first."

Ultear only laughed, not realizing that remark to be serious, and pulled him away from the others. Lucy grasped his hand on reflex, and he turned back towards her.

"Lucy, you okay?"

"Stay strong, Gray," Lucy said, her eyes fixed on his, and he smiled at her with a nod. Ultear glanced at the two before pulling him off again, leaving Lucy to ponder her thoughts amongst the screams of her best friend. Tears formed in her eyes, and she clasped her hands together tightly.

"Natsu," she murmured, her voice wavering, "hang on".

* * *

Ultear stopped in the midst of a forest. She looked around to see that they were alone, before flinging herself on him for a hug. He was shocked for a while, before hugging her back tightly. He heard her grit her teeth.

"I was so worried," Ultear murmured, "I thought you had died." Gray didn't know quite what to say, so he stayed quiet, and they stood like that for a while. However, Ultear sighed, and untangled herself from him.

"We've wasted enough time already. Listen, I'll count to ten," Ultear said, a serious face growing upon her. Gray was taken aback.

"Wait, we're doing it now?!" he said. Ultear didn't answer.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...," Ultear said, before pressing her hands against his chest. "7!". Immediately, marks formed on Gray's body, and he started screaming. Ultear formed her mouth into a straight line.

"If I had waited till ten," she said, a bitter smile forming on his face, "you would be more than screaming right now." Gray screamed louder, writhing on the ground.

* * *

 **Natsu had come to see Gray. His eyes were tired-and, while he could barely walk, he still managed to find his friend, and for that Ultear was impressed. She was rather jealous of their closeness, and she sighed as she continued to watch her friend suffer. Natsu snickered at Gray.**

"You know, watching Gray scream gets pretty fun after a while,"Natsu said, but winced as Gray let out a tired groan. He turned towards Ultear.

"Hey, old man..."

"I'm a woman."

"Yeah, yeah, so, tell me, how long until he stops all this screaming?" Natsu asked. Ultear looked down at the ground.

"I'm surprised he still has the strength to scream...Natsu!" she said, catching him as he stumbled. His breathing was becoming labored, and he put his hand to a tree to steady himself.

"T-this...is very...harsh...," Natsu managed to say, before Ultear helped him onto the tree stump she was sitting on, and he rested his back against a stump. They stayed there until the end, until Gray's screams softened into painful spasms, and finally, when he fell unconscious. Ultear let Natsu lean on her as she slung Gray onto her back, and they made their way back to the meeting place.

Erza was stunned to see Natsu's state. She rushed up to him.

"Whaa...how long until the effects rub off?" Erza asked Ultear, and Ultear shrugged her shoulders.

"It could take up to a month. Have them do nothing but relax for a week or so, and don't push them too hard for a while. The second origin release makes them very vulnerable," she said, and Erza gulped. She took Gray from Ultear's shoulders, looked at him, and bit her lip.

"I'm off to take care of the other's now," Ultear said, watching as Erza stroked his hair. She felt a sense of defensiveness become her, but she brushed it away quickly, and ran off. Natsu sat beside her, and she pulled him against her. And, for once, she was gentle.

In the morning, all three were snuggled up together, two of them looking like death, and the other one holding her protective arms around them.

* * *

In the morning, she was surprised to see a body stumble to greet her. She smiled.

"Well, Gray, what a pleasant surprise," she said, going up to support him. His breaths were ragged, and he looked far more tired than she had seen him in a long time.

"That hurt," he started, panting a bit, "but it didn't...hurt more...than Deliora. I will...," he winced, falling backwards only to be steadied, and Ultear laughed.

"What a speech, Gray. How about you rest right now, and not think about such sad things?" Gray nodded, sitting next to a dozing Lucy, and put his head in his hands.

"The world has changed, hasn't it?"

"Of course it has. It's been seven years," Ultear said, and that was all. Gray was too tired to continue the conversation, so he lay against Lucy and fell asleep. Ultear bit her lip, not wanting her emotions to control her, but felt her lips smile.

Gray was home, and, for the first time in seven years, so was she.

* * *

 **Ultear, I miss you. See you all tomorrow! I probably will have something out for you, and if not, you can virtually slap me in the reviews. SPEAKING OF REVIEWS! Review. Now. Gotta go~love you all! Also, thanks to Viperhat, I actually based my idea off of her fic without knowing, but yeah, love you Viperhat! UPDATE SOON OR ELSE I WILL NOT BE HAPPY. Anyway, that was long. Love you all, good bye, peace out, all that jazz~follow your dreams! FAIRY TAIL!**


	15. The Connell Family

**I'm sorry! Yeah, I know, I didn't update on Thursday or Friday...okay, all of you, in your reviews today, give me a slap for making promises I can't keep. Anyway, I want to make sure I incorporate the more unpopular characters in this...so, this is the Connell Family!**

* * *

The married couple stood at the side of Asuka's bed, watching her silently. A dreamy, almost silly smile was plastered on Alzack's face, and he squeezed Bisca's hand. The woman, in turn, lay her head on his shoulder, and silence, as well as the rise and fall of their child's chest, was enough to ease their hearts.

"You should go to bed," Alzack said, turning towards her. Bisca nodded absently. Alzack sighed, lifting her bridal style into his arms, carrying her out of the room. Bisca looked at him in surprise, and Alzack smiled down at her. He lay her down on their bed, and she snuggled up under the covers. Alzack did the same, except he wrapped his arms around her, and soon they were encompassed by a deep slumber.

That was until Asuka woke up.

* * *

When Bisca heard the familiar patter of shoes on the hard oak floors, she propped herself up on her elbows. A small figure jumped onto her, throwing her down, and she heard a giggle.

"Mama, I want to learn magic," Asuka said, and Bisca's heart dropped. The little girl had told her this same statement everyday last week, and she knew that it was getting harder and harder to ignore her requests. With a look at Alzack's sleeping figure, she closed her eyes. Finally, she opened them, and smiled at Asuka. The little girl wiggled into her embrace, and a sweet smile was on her face.

Bisca knew she was going to lose this one, and, something in the back of her head told her that that was okay.

"Fine," Bisca said, and Asuka's eyes lit up. "We'll see who will train you tomorrow."

* * *

"You WHAT?" Alzack said, standing up at the table abruptly. Bisca glared at him, and he sat down, containing himself before Asuka could ask him any questions. The little girl held a wide smile on her face. Alzack groaned, and he nodded in submission. "Well, okay then."

* * *

The first to know about this was Natsu, who was more than happy to mentor her.

"Magic comes from inside of you," Natsu said, before letting out a huge roar of the fire dragon. Asuka's mouth formed an O, and she clapped her hands in delight. Natsu stooped down to ruffle her hair.

And, for a while, it went well. Asuka was mastering the stances quicker than Natsu expected. However, things started to crumble when they got onto the train.

"AAAH!" Asuka screamed,scrambling away from Natsu quickly. Natsu vomited out the window, before giving her a weak smile.

"Once...you...become like me," he said, before holding his mouth again, "you'll have this problem too!". Asuka immediately turned into a mess of dark green hair and tears, and Bisca, who had been watching them intently, face palmed. If Natsu hadn't screwed up before, he certainly had now.

* * *

The next person they went to was Erza, who was happily eating a strawberry cake at her usual guild table. Bisca thought it would be useful for Asuka to start with a small mock duel between them, and the knight, who was always up for a fight, agreed.

At 5:00 that night, a huge mass of people had clustered around them waiting for the big fight. Alzack and Bisca were among them, both excited to see how Asuka would do, and Makarov stood next to them warily.

"3...2...1... GO!" Max said, and the two bounced at each other quickly. Asuka had put up her fists, and Erza, who didn't exactly know how to hold back, immediately changed into her Armadura Fairy armor, and swung her sword at her with a battle cry. The young girl screamed, her legs refusing to move.

"Erza!" Gray said, creating an ice shield quickly before she could reach any closer to Asuka. The knight looked at him, confusion on her features, and he massaged his temples.

"Do you seriously think Asuka could win against your strongest armor?"

"That's why it's called training," Erza replied, her eyes growing impatient. "Now, put down your shield, so I may continue."

"You were gonna kill her!" Gray said,punching her a little on the head.

And, in reflection, that probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"Gray...," she said, her shoulders trembling before she suddenly looked up. Her eyes were overshadowed by her bangs, and a threatening aura was surrounding her. "You DARE punch me?" The ice mage took a few steps back. _Crap._

The show ended in a dramatic success, however, for, while Asuka had conceded quickly, Gray and Erza were both going at it at full speed. However, Erza was getting distracted, and everyone could see it.

Because, at least from where she was standing, she seemed to be _losing_. However, after finally turning into her second origin armor, she struck him down, and, while both were heavily wounded, everyone cheered for her victory. She smiled weakly, before falling down herself.

"You've gotten stronger, Gray," she said, and she hugged him. Gray hugged her back, and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah."

* * *

"I'll be happy to train her" Gray said, looking at Asuka affectionately. She smiled, jumping into his embrace, and he laughed. Bisca, however, couldn't help but feel a slight bit of worry for her child. Gray's methods for training were a bit...unorthodox, afterall.

When Asuka and Gray had finally reached Isvan, she was impatient to start her training. They suddenly came into view of a small house.

"Who lives in that?" Asuka asked, pointing to it with her finger.

"Ur used to," Gray muttered quietly, as Asuka put her hand is his.

"Who's Ur?"

"My master."

"Where is she now?" Asuka asked, and Gray grinned at her.

"She's the ocean."

Asuka didn't know what he meant by this, but assumed that he was joking, and hummed a little before the ice mage turned to her.

"The first thing you have to do when training," Gray said, before throwing of all of his clothes. "Is strip!"

Perhaps if she hadn't been so cold, she would have been admiring Gray's ease in the mountains. He seemed to be one with the winter, as if he belonged here. However, after a few seconds of standing in the cold naked, she fainted, and Gray had to carry her home.

When Bisca discovered the frostbite covering her limbs when she got home, she was furious. The only punishment she could think for the non apologetic ice mage was to set Erza on him again, and, when seeing his injuries, she felt her child's wounds were fully compensated for.

* * *

Perhaps she had made a mistake with trying for the big shots. After all, Natsu, Gray, and Erza were WAY too powerful for anyone's good, as well as slightly insane, so, when it came to the remaining mages, Lucy was a prime choice.

"Plue!" Asuka said, laughing hysterically as hundreds of little plues climbed into her arms for hugs. Loke looked at her affectionately, before scooping her up in an embrace.

"You are so adorable!" he said, squeezing her tightly. Asuka laughed, hugging him back, before Lucy smiled.

"I'm so glad you're liking our training," Lucy said. "We need to get back to it, actually...," Asuka shook her head.

"But I want to play!"

* * *

They were back in bed. When Bisca heard the familiar patter of shoes on the oak floor, she propped herself up on her elbows, and Asuka jumped on her.

"I realized something, Mama."

Bisca smiled.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I don't want to learn magic! Not yet!" Asuka declared, and Bisca laughed. Asuka was still her little girl, and, no matter how much time passed, nothing would ever change that.

* * *

 **I'm done! Anyway, I'm super tired. I might not update for a while, if you guys don't give me ideas! That being said, please try to! I'm dangerously close to writer's block, so I hope you can understand. Hope you liked it!**


	16. Laxus and Evergreen

**Oh no, that episode DIDN'T. I am SO MAD. The anime totally messed up Gray's epic entrance! It makes no sense at all...I mean, WHAT THE HELL?! This just fired me up to write some fanfiction. This chapter has two drabbles (like the Lucy and Erza one) and was suggested by animelover! But, still. Grr. WHYYYY? Gray never gets ANY epic moments because of Natsu and Erza, and now the one he actually gets is being taken away from him. I'm sad.**

* * *

 **Prompt 1: Laxus is sick, and Evergreen takes care of him.**

Laxus groaned, yet smiled at the sleeping figure next to was slumped down in a chair, peaceful breaths coming out of her mouth, and her face taking on a quiet countenance. He leaned over to brush the strands of hair out of her face, older brother instincts coming over him, and he kissed her forehead. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Laxus...?" she whispered, "how are you feeling?" He lay back on the pillows in his bed, and, while he wasn't feeling all too well, he was definitely feeling better due to her care. Evergreen rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and moved onto his bedside, putting her head on his shoulder. He grasped her hand.

"Evergreen?"

"I should cook you something," she said, getting up before steadying herself on the wall. Laxus hissed in regret. With the two other Thunder God Tribe members away, and the lightning dragon slayer insistent that all forms of vulnerability be kept within the team for obvious reasons, Evergreen had been up many nights helping him to recover.

"Hey...don't strain yourself...," Laxus said, before elapsing into a coughing fit. Evergreen turned around to smile at him.

"Don't worry...I'll be okay." Evergreen said, before walking to the kitchen. Laxus's coughs subsided eventually, and he felt his eyes grow heavy. He woke up again to gentle shakes, and he looked at Evergreen. She had a steaming bowl of soup in her hands, and an optimistic smile on her face. She placed the tray on his lap, and lifted the spoon to his mouth. He fixed her in an incredulous glare.

"I'm not dying. I can eat by myself," he said, before the spoon was shoved into his mouth quickly. He drank the liquid before looking at her in surprise.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, irritation in his face. Evergreen giggled mischievously, before climbing into bed and snuggling under the cover. He put his arm around her, and they were side by side.

"I did it because I love you," she whispered in his ear, and she snuggled closer to him. He felt his face grow hot, and she hugged him tightly.

"You're going to get sick this way," Laxus warned her. Her smile didn't falter.

"Well, if I did, then I know that its origins were pure."

"You're weird, woman."

But there wasn't any answer. Evergreen had fallen asleep against him, and, as he felt a little bit of love rise up his throat, so did he.

* * *

 **How did you like it? Well, you're in luck, because there is ANOTHER drabble right here to come! So, this is basically the reverse, except Evergreen is wounded from a mission she went on with Laxus. Enjoy~**

"Evergreen!" Laxus said, rushing over to her side. She looked at him dully, before coughing out blood. The lightning dragon slayer winced, picking up her bridal style and running out of the rubble filled scenery.

"I'm...sorry...Laxus," Evergreen choked out, tears brimming to her eyes. Laxus's eyes widened, and he felt something slide down his face.

"No...No! Evergreen, stay with me!" Laxus yelled, demanding his legs to move faster. Evergreen's face was tear stricken, and her frame shook with sobs.

"I've let...you down...again," she muttered. Laxus shook his head. "I'm...so sorry." Laxus closed his eyes, and opened them again to reveal tears. They slid down his cheeks in tendrils, and he let out a sob.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he said, and Evergreen willed her eyes to look at him. She bit back a whimper, before hearing Laxus let out a pained cry.

"If I can't even protect the ones I love, then I should be the one who's sorry," he said angrily, gripping her tightly. Evergreen stayed silent. They walked in silence until they reached the guild, in which Laxus opened the doors.

Upon seeing them, Freed and Bickslow rushed up to them, and both started fawning over Evergreen's state. She smiled weakly at them.

"Who the hell did this to her?" Bickslow asked, still stroking her hair affectionately. Laxus bit his lip.

"Bandits."

"We need to take her to the infirmary," Freed muttered. Laxus nodded, and they all walked up the stairs.

The infirmary, at least today, was crowded. Team Natsu had come back from a mission, and, since they always took things WAY too far, Natsu and Gray had received a few serious injuries. For the time, both of them were sleeping, with Makarov and Erza by Gray's side and Lucy and Lisanna by Natsu's. At the other side, Elfman and Cana were passed out after a drinking contest (in which Cana one, obviously), and Gajeel had pushed too hard in his training and had thus almost been crushed by a humongous boulder. Laxus led her to the only free bed left, and was greeted by Mirajane. He placed her gently on the bed. Freed and Bickslow had already settled themselves on one of the extra chairs, refusing to leave her side. Laxus let out a sigh, pushing over Freed so as to share his seat(to his extreme delight, he found), and, for now everything seemed over.

"Will she be okay?" Freed asked Mirajane. Mirajane looked at him in surprise, before laughing. Bickslow rolled his eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, Mira, but this isn't exactly FUNNY."

Mirajane's expression grew serious.

"You're right, but, really, there is nothing to worry about. All she needs is a good night's rest," Mirajane said, and the three breathed a sigh of relief.

Yes, it really did seem over. Laxus felt a smile tug at his lips, and he didn't fight it. He grinned.

"Damn right she'll be okay. Evergreen's a Raijinshuu, after all. She's a strong one," he said. Bickslow and Freed nodded in agreement.

"Yup," Bickslow muttered, smiling. "That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage."

* * *

 **I'm done! Did you like it? Review! Did you not like it? Review as well! By the way, all of these pairings ARE NOT ROMANTIC. Unless you want to interpret them that way, but I'm not really about any romance besides Grayza (but I wanted to create a fanfiction in which anyone reading Fairy Tail could enjoy, so, no romance in this fic!). Until next time!~Hiraethe**


	17. Makarov and Porlyusica

**I'm sorry for the shortness of all of my chapters! Just keep in mind, it probably takes me at least ten times more the time to write the fanfiction than it takes you to read it. For example, while it probably took you like two minutes to read the Laxus and Evergreen fanfiction, it took me forty-five minutes to write it. So, it really takes a lot out of me to write really long fanfiction, especially since they are just drabbles. But, thanks for all who have kept reading, even if you are not reviewing. I literally started this right after the last chapter, because I hate not being busy, and, duh, I want to make you guys happy. Because I know the feeling of WAITING ALL WEEK for your favorite fanfiction to update (i miss you viperhat, and you too poketail). Anyway, this is another one for you guys today! And it's about Makarov and Porlyusica!**

* * *

Makarov hated this time of the month. While he loved seeing his childhood friend, he detested discussing the medical side of many of the mages, and, worst of all, himself. However, in order to ensure that none of them were dying of any disease, it had to be done. Makarov knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY! I HATE HUMANS!" he heard her yell, and he smiled.

"How about this one?" he asked, and he heard her sigh quietly before she opened the door. He smiled at her, and she grumbled before motioning him into her abode. Both of their faces turned serious, however, when they looked at the medical forms of each of the mages. Makarov dreaded this part. After a while going over the more minor mages in the guild, she moved onto the Raijunishuu tribe. The results were expected. While none would fully recover, and Laxus especially would be more fragile, they would be okay. Makarov felt worry brew up in his throat, as he knew that the serious reports were about to come.

"Lucy seems to be doing okay," she said, before she looked down at the ground. "Despite her recent losses, her health is in good shape." Makarov breathed a sigh of relief. Next was Erza. He let out a smile. Since the knight was basically invincible, he didn't worry about her too much.

"Erza, is improving monstrously in her magical power, as usual," Porlyusica said, and Makarov laughed. "However, the torture at Tartaros did have a slight toll on her body." He felt his breath hitch, and a cold sweat started forming on his brow. She had grown up too fast, both of them knew, and her delicate body was riddled with blood too soon. Only a fool would think it wouldn't catch up with her.

"Now, onto Natsu," she said, reviewing his medical papers with tight lips. Her eyes didn't show any emotion, and that scared Makarov.

"He suffered a lot of trauma," she said slowly, and Makarov nodded. "However, he's had his friends by his side, especially Happy. While he pushes himself too much for his own good, he's okay for now. You should be thankful for that." Makarov let out a sigh of relief, but he knew that Porlyusica had saved the best for smiled bitterly. Porlyusica looked at him, before taking out Gray's papers.

"You should be more affectionate towards your children," she said. He winced at those words. He wasn't exactly the type of person who would constantly sit down his children for heartfelt talks-he was always too busy doing something, and that hurt him greatly.

"I won't lie to you. Gray suffered an insane amount of heartbreak this year, which has resulted in extremely frequent nightmares," she said, and Makarov nodded. "I can't even imagine the pain he was in after what happened at Tartaros, as well as the Grand Magic Games." The old man bit his lip. While he knew what had happened, he hadn't talked to him too much about it. He hadn't even talked to Natsu, who had lost Igneel, for Mavis's sake.

"Furthermore, there are these strange marks on his body," Porlyusica said. "While I have managed to find a way to keep them at bay, I don't think they are exactly healthy. You should watch him for a while. He did the right thing to come to me though, and I will have to check up on him on a weekly basis." Makarov groaned, rolling his head back. Gray had a talent for making him worry all the time, and Porlyusica report on him did nothing to help his nerves. He took out one last report, and his heart sank.

"Now, onto you," she said, before clearing her throat. "Well, you're getting older." Porlyusica looked for any change in his features, but there wasn't any. There was only a glimmer of quiet acceptance, and she didn't like it.

"Don't push yourself. The stress you deal with will most likely affect your health," she said. "Perhaps you should retire from the guild?" He shook his head wearily. It wasn't like his children would let him anyway, and, if they did, no one yet was fit to rule the guild. Natsu would most likely butcher their guild funds because of the cities he would demolish along with Gray, Erza would scare the members to death, and Gray and Lucy would most likely be too soft on them. While Laxus was a good choice, Makarov wanted his grandson to have his freedom for now.

"Well, anyway, Makarov...," she said. "Take care of yourself." He nodded, before exiting.

Yes, this was certainly the absolute worst time of the month. Almost as bad was when he sat down his children for talks about their reports-in which the painfully emotionless faces were even worse than the stunned ones.

Lucy wasn't too surprised. She didn't push herself too much, and was rational, unlike almost everyone else in Fairy Tail. She thanked Makarov, and left in a happy mood.

Erza, upon hearing the slight toll on her body, admitted to feeling slight spasms of pain in the morning, on occasion. She told him not to worry, for she was fine, and she left.

Natsu wore a happy grin, promising to be more careful (like he always did, but the oath was never kept), and assured him that Igneel didn't trouble him as much anymore.

"My magic is his," he said, showing him a flaming fist. "For me, that's enough."

Gray put up with Makarov's yelling for about thirty minutes. The master's words were along the lines of: be more careful; please come talk to me if you're ever sad; why are you so reckless?, and, goddammit, i love you.

"I'm fine, Grandpa," Gray assured. "I don't really mind the nightmares anymore, and, if I start feeling weird because of my marks I'll tell you, okay?" Makarov looked at him dubiously (because Gray was really bad when it came to telling him ANYTHING), before nodding.

"We're here for you, Gray."

"I know, I know," Gray said, before getting up to leave.

"Take care of yourself," Makarov warned, and Gray paused before nodding. The ice mage smiled at him, before leaving his office.

Makarov knew that these wounds the Fairy Tail member's harbored would only grow over time, and he sighed. His shoulders trembled. He hated seeing his children in pain, and to know that he could do nothing about it was even more crippling. When he heard a knock on the door, he groaned.

"Come in."

It was Natsu and Gray, coming in with sheepish smiles and a piece of paper in their hands.

"Oh, hi Grandpa...," Natsu smiled, scratching the back of his head. Makarov nodded in greetings. Natsu looked at the piece of paper. "Can we take this job?" Makarov felt a vein form on his forehead.

"NO! ARE YOU KIDDING? BOTH OF YOU, GO REST!" Makarov yelled at them, before they both groaned.

"We're not dying Grandpa!" Gray yelled, before calming down. "I know you get like this every month, but we'll be fine. We always pull through, right Natsu?" The fire dragon slayer grinned at him, before they bumped fists. Makarov laughed. It was true. His mood would last for about a day or two, in which he would request Mira to make the healthiest (and most disgusting) meals ever, but then, he would go back to his old self.

"Fine, but be careful." Makarov said, and the two smiled at him before running out. Makarov played a game of cards with Cana to get his mind off the medical reports. Cana eyed him in worry.

"Are you okay, Grandpa?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. Let's keep playing," he said, before Cana leaned over to wrap him in a hug. He looked at her in surprise, before hugging her back. He couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his face, and he let out a quiet sob.

"It'll be okay...," Cana said, rubbing his back soothingly. "Let us take care of you for once."Makarov remembered her as a little girl-she looked barely three-and he could only be proud of how kind and beautiful she had become. He hugged her tighter.

"I love-we love you, Grandpa," she said, smiling a bit as she felt herself tear up as well. "Don't ever forget it."


	18. Gray and Meredy

**Hellooooooo! Did you guys miss me? My apologies for not updating in FOREVER...I've been busy. Anyway, this is my second attempt at a Gray and Meredy fanfiction...and, yes, I had to include Grayza. Anyway, YES, I WILL BE WRITING A SPECIAL HALLOWEEN FANFICTION! Did I start yet? No...but, I guess I have time. Anyway, enjoy! ~Hiraethe**

* * *

When Jellal and Meredy entered Fairy Tail a week after the mages' return home, Erza was confused.

It wasn't like she didn't want them here. In fact, she had requested their presence in the guild a few days ago, because, as subtle as it was, Gray hadn't been himself. Sure, he still fought with Natsu, but it seemed...empty. As if he didn't know what he was fighting for. Thinking that Ultear could cheer him up, she had called Crime Sorciere.

But Ultear wasn't here.

Erza approached the two members briskly, looking around for the mage expectantly. She looked at Jellal. Sober eyes stared back.

"Where is Ultear?" Erza asked. Jellal cleared his throat, pulling her aside. Now that she looked at him closely, he didn't look well at all. Dark bags were under his eyes, and his face was stained by a clammy pallor. He opened his mouth.

"Ultear is dead."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Gray."

The ice mage, who had been sitting impassively at one of the guild tables, turned around. Meredy was staring down at the ground, her eyes moist.

"It's not-"

"Ultear loved you," Meredy continued, "More than you know." Gray's mouth twitched slightly, and his mind flashed back to the carriage ride that had been haunting his nightmares ever since. The pink haired girl looked at him solemnly, before hugging him tightly. She felt the touch of sadness on his skin, and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I know I used to hate you...but maybe we can start over," Meredy said. "For Ultear, as well as for ourselves." Gray, despite himself, nodded. He thought back to what Ur had told him when he was younger.

 _One day, you're going to have let them go. But it's what's in between, that's worth it. No matter what the price._

He smiled.

* * *

After Jellal had told Erza everything, the scarlet haired mage sat in a stiff position silently. Her eyes, still trying to form any sign of emotions, started to water, but she bit her lip. She couldn't imagine the pain Meredy, Jellal, and _Gray_...were going through. To cry here would only make things worse.

"A magic that robs someone of their time?" she whispered, and Jellal nodded. She turned her head towards the two other mages, expecting to regret it. However, her eyes widened, and she giggled.

Gray and Meredy were laughing.

Jellal smiled at the two, and Erza hugged him tight.

* * *

After Gray had wiped off the tears of laughter from his eyes, he chuckled.

"You know, when I was young Ultear would tickle me until I couldn't breathe," Meredy said, before her face formed one of irritation. "It wasn't a pleasant feeling." Gray smiled at her, before he grasped the arms that had wrapped around his neck. He felt ribs resting on his back, and he turned around.

"Gray, you should tell me these things," Erza said, her breath thick on the back of his neck. He didn't answer, but chuckled as she began to lecture him on the basis of a "healthy relationship". Jellal approached Meredy, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Jellal asked, and Meredy nodded. And, for once, she wasn't lying. She looked at Gray, and she looked at her hands, and she looked at her family. She looked at Jellal, and smiled. Her eyes were shining brightly, and her heart no longer dragged behind her whenever she walked, but was free, and, so was she.

* * *

 **Okay...read, respond, review...give me SUGGESTIONS, please! I'm listening to Queen's "Bicycle Race" right now, and am falling in love. I'll try to update one more time before I go to sleep!**

 **Also, one more thing! GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE HALLOWEEN FANFICTION. SERIOUSLY. IF ANYTHING, DO THAT. I don't care how you do it...you can PM, review, whatever. PLEASE ( Absolute-ZERO999 and Viperhat, I'm counting on you). Anyway. See ya!**


End file.
